Knights of the Frozen Throne
Knights of the Frozen is the sixth Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft expansion, following Journey to Un'Goro. In Knights of the Frozen Throne, Azeroth’s greatest heroes are called to Northrend once again to battle the Lich King... in the tavern! Blizzard Entertainment’s newest expansion brings players to the Icecrown Citadel, where they will encounter terrifying bear sharks, ridiculous geists, indigenous Tuskarr ice fishermen, and the mysterious influence of runic magic. With 135 icy new cards, the tavern is about to get a whole lot cooler! Features ;Death is not the end The Lich King’s influence extends beyond death, and our heroes are not immune to his dark powers. Brand new to Hearthstone are legendary Hero Cards that, when played, imbue our nine heroes with the essence of undeath, transforming them into fearsome Death Knights. These Hero cards will give players modified hero powers that bestow them with other powerful effects. Players will also have access to a new source of strength from beyond the grave: Lifesteal is a chilling new keyword that heals players for damage dealt. ;Venture into Icecrown Citadel and claim the Frozen Throne Knights of the Frozen Throne will also offer free missions to all players, including a prologue, two wings of three bosses, and a final epic showdown against The Lich King himself. After completing the prologue mission, players will receive a random legendary Hero Card that will transform one of their heroes into a class-specific Death Knight. In addition to the free legendary card from the prologue, players will earn a Knights of the Frozen Throne card pack for each wing they complete and an additional pack when they finally claim the Frozen Throne for themselves. ;Bosses * * * * * * * Cards :Cards will be added as they are revealed! ;Neutral * (new!) * (new!) * (new!) * (new!) * * * * * (new!) * (new!) * (new!) * (new!) * * (new!) * (new!) * (new!) * (new!) * (new!) * (new!) * * * ( ) * * (new!) * * * * * (new!) * (new!) * * (new!) * * * (new!) * * (new!) * (new!) * * * (new!) * (new!) * (new!) * (new!) * (new!) ; * * (new!) * * (new!) * * ( ) (new!) * * (new!) * ( ) * (new!) ; * * * * ( ) * (new!) * (new!) * * * (new!) * ( ) ; * (new!) * * * ( ) * (new!) * * * * * ( ) ; * (new!) * (new!) * * * (new!) * * (new!) * * * * ( ) (new!) ; * * * * * * * * (new!) * ( ) * ; * (new!) * (new!) * * * * * * (new!) * ( / ) * ; * (new!) * * * * * * * (new!) * ( ) * ; * * ( ) (new!) * * (new!) * (new!) * * (new!) * * * ; * * * * * (new!) * (new!) * * (new!) * ( ) (new!) * ( ) Pre-Purchase Mere mortals can pre-purchase a Knights of the Frozen Throne bundle of 50 cards packs for a special one-time price of $49.99. Preorders also come with a unique chilly Frostmourne card back for players to start growing their collection of Northrend trophies. Media Images Knights of the Frozen Throne art 1.jpg Knights of the Frozen Throne art 2.jpg Knights of the Frozen Throne art 3.jpg Knights of the Frozen Throne art 4.jpg Knights of the Frozen Throne art.jpg Video Hearthstone Announcing the Knights of the Frozen Throne Hearthstone Knights of the Frozen Throne Trailer Patch changes *NYR External links *Knights of the Frozen Throne Category:Expansions Category:Knights of the Frozen Throne